


Tega

by Riku_0623



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Kagami Taiga, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Implied Aofem!Kaga, Implied Kasafem!Kise, Implied Murafem!Himu, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, a little bit fluff, implied MidoTaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_0623/pseuds/Riku_0623
Summary: Sequel dari fanfic berjudul Ditolak.Setelah pernyataan cinta dilakukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuna kepada Akashi Seijuuro, jalan percintaan diantara mereka berdua ternyata tidak berakhir begitu saja. Kuroko ingin meluruskan kembali jalannya menjadi jalan pertemanan tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Perasaannya masih terlalu besar untuk dihilangkan secara langsung, bahkan dengan bantuan terselubung yang diberikan Akashi tanpa Akashi sendiri sadari.Jadi, apakah jalan pertemanan bisa didapatkan kembali? Atau justru ada yang tidak puas dengan hal itu?





	1. Mengenang Apa yang Sudah Terjadi

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: AkashixFem!Kuroko  
> Implied pairing: (AominexFem!Kagami), (KasamatsuxFem!Kise), (MurasakibaraxFem!Himuro), dan (MidorimaxTakao)
> 
> Penjelasan:  
> L: Laki-laki / P: Perempuan
> 
> *Akashi Seijuurou (L), Kuroko Tetsuna (P), Kagami Taiga (P), Kise Ryona (P), dan Himuro Natsu (P) bersekolah di SMA Teiko di Tokyo. Disini cuma Himuro Natsu yang kelas 3, sisanya kelas 2 semua.  
> *SMA Teiko punya Klub Basket untuk putri.  
> *Kasamatsu Yukio (L) masuk ke SMA Kaijo di Kanagawa. Sekarang sudah lulus dan melanjutkan kuliah tingkat pertama di Tokyo.  
> *Aomine Daiki (L) dan Momoi Satsuki (P) masuk ke SMA Touou di Tokyo. (kelas 2)  
> *Midorima Shintaro (L) dan Takao Kazunari (L) masuk ke SMA Shutoku di Tokyo. (kelas 2)  
> *Murasakibara Atsushi (L) masuk ke SMA Yosen di Akita. (kelas 2)  
> *Semua nama yang sudah disebutkan diatas itu alumni SMP Teiko, kecuali Himuro Natsu dan Takao Kazunari.
> 
> Warning: OoC  
> *Kuroko lebih menunjukan perasaannya jika bersama dengan Akashi.  
> *Akashi kurang peka soal cinta
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> "aaaaa" Pembicaraan karakter  
> 'aaaaa' Kata-kata di dalam hati

* * *

 

_Preview:_

_Mata Akashi Seijuurou melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika temannya yang berwajah datar dan jarang berekspresi itu akan mengeluarkan ekpresi seperti sekarang. Ekspresi cemas dengan muka memerah. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk menunjukan jika ia merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kedua tangan saling meremas di depan perut sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang menenangkan dirinya yang sedang gugup. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka._

_._

_“Akashi-kun menurutmu, aku mengatakan suka kepadamu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai teman?”_

_“Benar. Kau tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena dirimu sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang memberikanku surat cinta, bukan?”_

_._

_“Baka Bakashi!!! Aku ini benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu sampai aku ingin agar Akashi-kun bisa jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?!”_

_“Aku ini sama dengan gadis yang menyatakan cintanya tiga hari yang lalu sewaktu istirahat. Kenapa kau bisa langsung sadar dengan gadis tersebut tetapi tidak denganku? Aku sudah menjadi temanmu selama empat tahun dan ini sudah tahun kelima.”_

_._

_“Benar, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku jadi sudah selesai. Oh ya, mulai besok Akashi-kun tidak usah mengingat lagi kejadian hari ini. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku tetap ingin berteman dengan Akashi-kun seperti biasanya.”_

_Di dalam hati Kuroko juga berkata, ‘Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun akan ingat.’_

_“Um baiklah dan tentu saja kita tetap menjadi teman baik. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita untuk menjadi teman baik selamanya. Ayo kita pulang!”_

_._

_Kuroko Tetsuna, 17 tahun, siswa kelas 2 SMA Teiko, merasakan rasa sakit cinta yang tidak terbalas untuk pertama kalinya. Si pemuda yang disukainya tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya selama tiga tahun. Kuroko dianggap sebagai teman baik dan tidak berpotensi untuk menjadi gadis impian yang ideal._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh iya Tetsuna, aku pikir selama ini kau menyukai Aomine.”

_**BAAAM!!!** _

__

Kuroko Tetsuna memukul meja dengan keras. Siswa-siswa lain yang sedang menghuni kelas tersebut langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja mengajak Kuroko berbicara juga cukup kaget dengan reaksi Kuroko.

Kuroko kemudian membereskan kotak bekal yang isinya belum habis. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu pergi sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Melihat Kuroko yang sudah melewati pintu kelas, Akashi langsung bangkit berdiri dan menuju keluar kelas. Untung saja, dirinya sudah selesai makan tadi.

**oOo**

Kuroko membuka pintu atap sekolah lalu berjalan ke ujung kemudian duduk disana. Dibelakangnya ada Akashi yang terus mengikutinya semenjak dari kelas tadi. Kuroko membuka kembali kotak bekalnya untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya yang tertunda. Saat ini kondisi atap sekolah sedang sepi tanpa ada siapapun.

Kuroko lalu membawa pandangannya ke sekeliling atap dan berhasil teringat kembali mengenai pengakuan cintanya. Kuroko segera mencela dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa suasana dan berjalan ke atap tanpa sadar. Ia seharusnya menghindari tempat ini selama penyembuhan luka batin terjadi.

“Tetsuna ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi dari kelas?” Akashi sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang sedang makan.

“Kenapa Akashi-kun mengikutiku? Apa Akashi-kun sudah jadi anak bebek? Aku bukan bebek jadi jangan ikuti aku.”

Akashi menaikan alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

“Kau marah? Kenapa? Apa aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu?”

Kuroko kembali menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia meletakan sumpit lalu menghadap ke Akashi.

“Akashi-kun sudah bilang ‘iya’ waktu tempo hari aku memintamu untuk melupakan perkataanku pada hari tersebut. Dan tadi kau mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Aomine-kun. Hal ini juga berkaitan dengan perkataanku tempo hari jadi kenapa Akashi-kun masih membahasnya?”

“Yang tempo hari itu tentang diriku dan sekarang tentang Aomine, jadi tidak ada salahnya. Dan lagipula itu baru dua hari yang lalu. Secara logika aku pasti belum melupakan seluruhnya.”

“Tapi Akashi-kun sudah bilang iya jadi setidaknya kau bisa pura-pura lupa.”

“Kenapa aku harus seperti itu? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berpura-pura di hadapanmu semenjak akhir kelas 2 SMP.”

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi dan melanjutkan makan. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang sekarang. Akashi melihat Kuroko selama beberapa saat. Ia ingin melihat apakah Kuroko sudah tenang atau belum.

“Jadi bagaimana tanggapan atas penyataanku di kelas tadi?”

“Aku tidak pernah menyukai Aomine-kun. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. Aomine-kun juga sudah mempunyai gadis yang disukainya.”

“Benarkah? Gadis itu pasti Momoi. Mereka sudah bersama-sama dari kecil.”

“Hah… dasar Akashi-kun tidak peka. Orang itu bukan Momoi-san. Akashi-kun selama ini tahu, kan jika Aomine-kun suka berkunjung kemari saat latihan basket berlangsung.”

“Aku tahu, dia biasa berkunjung seminggu sekali kemari. Padahal di sekolahnya sendiri sudah ada Klub Basket.”

“Ada dimana tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi Aomine-kun? Kemudian tempat tersebut digunakan untuk apa?”

“Um, gymnasium kecil di belakang gymnasium ketiga, digunakan untuk latihan basket tim putri.”

“Ok, Aomine-kun pergi ke sana untuk mengunjungi Kagami-san.”

Akashi lalu memandangi Tetsuna selama beberapa saat. Dan Kuroko sekarang sedang menikmati pandangan yang diberikan Akashi.

“Aomine menyukai Kagami? Bukankah ia cuma suka bermain dengan Kagami karena Kagami merupakan pemain basket putri terkuat dan memiliki dada besar?”

“Kedua hal tersebut memang benar. Kemudian sisanya adalah Aomine-kun jatuh cinta dengan Kagami-san sewaktu akhir kelas 3 SMP. Tetapi ia baru menyadarinya sewaktu sudah masuk SMA Touou. Di SMA Touou tidak ada Klub Basket untuk putri jadi Aomine-kun tidak bisa mengajak Kagami-san pindah ke sana sehingga dia sering datang kemari.”

“Hah… dasar, bukannya berlatih malah main kemari. Aku sengaja membiarkannya karena itu bisa menjadi latihan yang baik bagi Kagami. Dengan begitu _ace_ basket putri kita akan semakin kuat.”

“Aku mendukung mereka berdua jadi Akashi-kun tidak boleh menggangu. Berikutnya, kalau Kise-san, Akashi-kun sudah tahu siapa yang disukainya?”

Akashi lalu tersenyum kepada Kuroko. “Tentu saja aku tahu. Orang itu adalah Kasamatsu-san.”

“Tahu dari mana?”

“Kise pernah mengatakannya kepadaku dan ia pernah memberikan cokelat saat _Valentine_ kepada Kasamatsu-san.”

“Akashi-kun tahu dari mana kalau _Senpa_ i pernah mendapat cokelat dari Kise-san. Waktu itu Kise-san sengaja meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan cokelatnya supaya tidak ada yang tahu.”

“Kasamatsu-san bertanya kepadaku mengenai hadiah _White Day_ jadi ia memberitahuku siapa orangnya.”

“Hah… _Senpai_ bertanya kepada orang yang salah.”

Akashi kemudian bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Kuroko yang sedang sedikit menggembung karena sedang mengunyah nasi. Dirinya tahu bahwa Kuroko akan kesal karena hal itu.

“Kalau begitu…” Tiba-tiba Kuroko berubah menjadi diam dan seperti ada aura gelap di belakangnya.

“Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak sadar jika aku menyukaimu? Padahal aku juga memberikan hadiah _Valentine_ kepadamu kemarin.”

“Aku pikir kau memberikannya sebagai tanda persahabatan dan aku kira kalau yang lain juga dapat. Dan lagi, yang kau berikan itu bukan cokelat tetapi telur Paskah. Makanya aku memberikan _easter lily_ putih untukmu saat _White Day_.”

Muka Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak merah. Ia kembali mengingat dirinya yang bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyiapkan hadiah. Padahal pada malam sebelumnya ia sempat kesulitan untuk tidur.

“Soalnya aku belum terlalu bisa membuat cokelat atau kue cokelat. Aku paling pintar merebus telur. Lalu supaya terlihat lebih menarik, aku menghias telur-telur tersebut. Dan laki-laki yang pernah mendapat hadiah _Valentine_ dariku cuma Akashi-kun.”

“Oh…”

Kuroko kemudian sadar kalau kata-kata yang baru saja keluar sama dengan pengakuan cinta yang kedua. Dirinya sudah berpikir untuk memendam kembali perasaan sukanya. Tetapi, sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti sedang melakukan pendekatan kembali. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko yang sedang terdiam jadi berpikir jika Kuroko bisa-bisa tidak akan sempat untuk menghabiskan makanannya sebelum jam istirahat selesai.

“Baiklah… kita lanjut lagi. Sekarang siapa orang yang disukai Murasakibara-kun?”

“Setahuku, Murasakibara cuma sayang dengan cemilan. Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal romantis.”

Kuroko lalu memutar bola matanya. “Tetapi Murasakibara-kun masih lebih baik dari Akashi-kun. Himuro _Senpai_ sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih dari Murasakibara-kun.”

“Apa? Murasakibara ada di Akita sekarang dan Himuro-san ada disini. Himuro-san juga baru pindah ke Jepang bersamaan dengan Kagami tetapi ia masuk ke SMA bukan SMP. Mereka cuma pernah jadi teman waktu kecil.”

“Nah, ternyata setelah Himuro _Senpai_   pergi ke Amerika, mereka tidak putus hubungan begitu saja. Mereka berdua tetap berkomunikasi. Kemudian setelah Himuro _Senpai_ kembali, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Lalu pada hari kelulusan Murasakibara-kun, Himuro _Senpai_ menyatakan perasaannya dan tiga bulan kemudian mereka resmi berpacaran.”

“Oh, aku tidak tahu bagian itu. Aku pikir mereka biasa-biasa saja.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan biasa? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat padahal mereka berbeda tingkat. Disini justru kepekaan Akashi-kun yang biasa saja, tidak ada mutlaknya sama sekali. Kalau kita sedang bermain tebak-tebakan sekarang, Akashi-kun sudah pasti kalah.”

Akashi sekarang memandang Kuroko dengan serius. Dirinya selalu saja terpancing dengan kata-kata kalah dan menang. Apalagi jika yang mengatakan itu adalah Kuroko sendiri.

“Tidak, aku belum pernah mengikuti tebak-tebakan seperti itu jadi kau belum tahu hasil tepatnya.”

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kepada Akashi. Ia merasa sedikit senang karena dirinya berhasil memunculkan emosi dari Akashi.

“Selanjutnya adalah Midorima-kun. Ia sedang dekat dengan Takao Kazunari.”

Akashi lalu memandang Kuroko dengan heran. Dirinya tahu bahwa Midorima belum pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada perempuan tetapi dirinya juga tahu bahwa Midorima tidak tertarik dengan lelaki. Selain itu, Akashi juga bingung mengapa Kuroko bisa tahu soal ini.

‘Apa Tetsuna adalah salah satu dari perempuan yang menyukai hubungan antara kedua pria. Apa ya namanya? … _Fujoshi_?’

“Itu adalah nama dari _point guard_ di tim Shutoku, kan? Dia itu laki-laki Tetsuna. Aku yakin bahwa Midorima masih menyukai perempuan.”

“Benar. Tetapi jika kita perhatikan, mereka berdua itu benar-benar dekat Akashi-kun. Pergi membeli _lucky item_ bersama, pulang pergi sekolah juga bersama. Aku juga pernah melihat mereka berdua di toko olahraga dan baju. Belum lagi, mereka berdua mempunyai kendaraan tidak biasa yang membuat dunia mereka berdua seperti tidak bisa diganggu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Midorima-kun sampai sedekat itu dengan teman sekolahnya sewaktu SMP. Sewaktu dengan Akashi-kun, juga tidak sampai seperti itu.”

“Tentu saja, Tetsuna bisa marah-marah jika aku dan Midorima sampai seperti itu, kan?”

“Eh?!”

Muka Kuroko langsung menunjukan ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia merasa kalau Akashi sedang menggodanya sekarang.

“A… Aku… tentu saja aku akan cemburu.” Kuroko berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Perlahan suaranya terdengar semakin kecil. “Memangnya… siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika orang yang disayanginya menjadi sangat dekat dengan orang lain.”

“Ternyata seperti ini ekspresimu jika sedang jatuh cinta. Aku baru tahu Tetsuna.”

Kepala Kuroko langsung tertengok ke arah Akashi. Akashi sekarang terlihat sedang memandangi Kuroko dengan serius.

‘Jadi, selama ini aku tidak terlihat seperti menyukaimu? Aku tahu bahwa keberadaanku tipis tetapi aku rasa tidak sampai seperti itu.’ Di dalam dadanya kembali terasa ada rasa sakit dari luka kemarin yang belum sembuh.

“Ada apa? Apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?”

Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menatap Akashi lama-lama, setidaknya waktu untuk bertahan lebih singkat dari sebelum ia menyatakan perasaanya. “Tidak, aku tidak mau.”

Setelah itu, mereka berdua terdiam. Kuroko terdiam untuk mengatur kembali perasaanya yang tidak tenang. Akashi juga terdiam untuk memberi waktu kepada Kuroko menyelesaikan makanannya. Akashi sebenarnya juga merasa jika suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi sedikit canggung, tetapi dirinya tidak merasa jika ada hal salah yang baru saja terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam sampai Kuroko selesai makan. Kemudian, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


	2. Kejutan Khusus untuk Tetsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi memberikan bantuan terselubung yang pertama bagi Kuroko untuk kembali pada jalan pertemanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Pairing: (KasamatsuxFem!Kise), (AominexFem!Kagami)
> 
> Warning: OoC  
> * Kuroko lebih menunjukan perasaannya di hadapan Akashi  
> * Akashi tidak peka dengan hal cinta
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> "aaaaaa" Pembicaraan Karakter  
> 'aaaaaa' Pembicaraan di dalam hati

* * *

 

“Kuroko, bagaimana persiapan untuk pertandingan Winter Cup *****?”

“Latihan berjalan dengan baik Akashi-kun. Bagian yang kurang saat babak regional kemarin juga sudah dilatih lagi dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Aku rasa Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir.”

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu café di Ikebukuro. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Awalnya mereka ingin langsung pulang tetapi karena tiba-tiba kereta yang ingin mereka tumpangi mengalami gangguan teknis dan ternyata harus menunggu cukup lama, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dulu di sebuah café. Mereka tidak mau menunggu di stasiun karena pada saat itu suhu udara cukup rendah dan mereka berdua juga merasa sedikit lapar. Jadi, di sinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Kuroko duduk dengan tenang dan sopan sambil minum susu vanila hangat dengan _strawberry short cake_ yang belum tersentuh. Kemudian Akashi duduk di depannya sambil menyesap _black coffee_ dengan dua balok gula, dilengkapi dengan _castella cake_.

“Lalu bagaimana perkembangan murid baru?”

“Sampai saat ini masih tersisa sepuluh orang yang mau bertahan Akashi-kun. Dan untuk kejuaran kali ini, kami berencana untuk memasukkan tiga orang di bangku cadangan.”

“Bagus. Mereka memang perlu banyak belajar dari luar lapangan sebelum pertandingan perdana mereka.”

“Benar, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti diriku yang tersandung kakiku sendiri di pertandingan pertama.”

Akashi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat _castella cake_ yang ingin diambilnya.

“Aku ingat. Saat itu bahkan aku tidak bisa tertawa ataupun merasa kasihan. Tetapi setelah diizinkan keluar lagi, kau berhasil membuat orang yang menjagamu kebingungan.”

“Saat itu aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali jika Akashi-kun sampai seperti itu.”

Kuroko lalu melihat keluar jendela. Kebetulan tempat duduk mereka ada di ujung belakang dan terletak paling dekat dengan jendela yang menuju ke arah jalan. Dari kejauhan perlahan-lahan terlihat warna kuning yang cerah. Kuroko terus memperhatikan warna tersebut dan akhirnya sadar jika itu adalah rambut milik seorang gadis.

Gadis tersebut memakai kacamata hitam dan masker sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat tetapi Kuroko bisa mengetahui identitas gadis tersebut. Di sebelah gadis tersebut, berjalan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena lengan kirinya sedang dipeluk oleh gadis berambut kuning tersebut dan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

“Kise-san…”

“Apa?” Akashi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko menunjuk pada pasangan yang sedang berjalan di sebrang jalan. “Ada Kise-san dan Kasamatsu _Senpai_.”

“Oh benar, itu Kasamatsu-san dan sepertinya itu memang Kise. Mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Sepertinya rencana Kise selama ini sudah berhasil, ia tinggal mengajaknya untuk menjadi kekasih.”

Pandangan Kuroko kembali kepada Akashi. Kuroko lalu memandangi Akashi yang masih melihat ke arah Kise dan Kasamatsu. Di dalam pikirannya timbul tanda tanya. Setelah itu, Kuroko menghela napas.

“Jadi, Akashi-kun belum tahu ya?”

Kepala Akashi kembali mengarah ke depan. “Apa?”

“Kasamatsu _Senpai_ sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Kise-san.”

Mata Akashi lalu terbuka sedikit lebar. “Kapan?”

“Saat upacara kelulusan Kasamatsu _Senpai_ , Kise-san pergi ke SMA Kaijo untuk mengucapkan selamat. Sepulang dari sekolah mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah taman dan disanalah _Senpai_ menyatakan perasaannya. Kise-san mengatakan jika dirinya sampai menangis saking terkejutnya. Dia berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang akan bergerak lebih dulu.”

“Wow, aku pikir Kasamatsu-san baru akan mengajak Kise pacaran setelah dirinya lulus kuliah. Sepertinya Kise sudah bekerja sangat keras.” Akashi kembali mengambil kopinya yang sudah setengah mendingin.

“Kise-san mengunjungi _Senpai_ di waktu luangnya. Dan lagi ia mendapat dukungan dari Misaki-san ******. Terkadang saat Kise-san sedang berkunjung ke sana, ia akan menginap di tempat Misaki-san yang tinggal di asrama putri Kaijo.”

“Oh, adik Kasamatsu-san. Pantas saja mereka dulu terlihat dekat.”

“Sepertinya Kise sering sekali bercerita denganmu Tetsuna?”

“Pada dasarnya Kise-san memang suka mengobrol. Jadi, ia sering meminta saran untuk permasalahan cintanya.”

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam karena pembicaraan tentang pasangan KasamatsuxKise sudah selesai. Kuroko memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk memakan kuenya. Perlahan Kuroko mulai ingat dengan kejadian sekitar tiga minggu lalu dimana dirinya sedang berdua saja dengan Akashi di atap sekolah. Mereka berdua juga sedang membicarakan kehidupan percintaan dari teman-teman SMP mereka.

Semenjak saat itu, Kuroko mulai mengurangi kenampakan emosinya di depan Akashi. Diantara teman-temannya yang lain, Akashi memang yang paling bisa membuat Kuroko lebih sering memakai otot-otot wajahnya. Kuroko juga mulai menganggap bahwa dirinya cuma salah satu dari teman kelas Akashi. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap belum bisa menahan perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Kuroko memandangi susu di dalam cangkir selama beberapa saat. “Akashi-kun apa kau sudah menyadari sesuatu?”

Akashi yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa _handphone,_ menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_ miliknya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Kuroko.

“Sadar akan apa?”

“Diantara kita semua, cuma Akashi-kun yang belum menyukai seseorang. Sebulan yang lalu Momoi-san sudah bercerita kepadaku jika ia ternyata menyukai salah satu teman sekelasnya.”

Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko setelah menyimpan _handphone_ di saku celananya. “Hm… apakah itu harus? Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Aku bebas menyukai siapapun dan kapanpun.”

“Tapi, hal itu bisa menandakan bahwa masa pubertas Akashi-kun terlambat.”

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan seirus. Seakan-akan memang ada suatu masalah rumit yang terjadi. Akashi yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Kuroko. Dari luar mungkin mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang bermain permainan tatap-tatapan. Siapa yang lebih dulu mengedip akan kalah.

“Tetsuna, aku bisa pastikan jika masa pubertasku sama sekali tidak terlambat. Aku juga tidak mengalami kelainan apapun. Memangnya kenapa dengan belum menyukai seseorang? Bukan berarti aku tidak akan pernah mengalaminya, aku hanya belum. Bisa saja besok aku akan menyukai seseorang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu terlalu serius dengan hal tersebut.”

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko merasa jika ada sesuatu yang menggores hatinya. ‘Mana bisa aku tidak serius Akashi-kun! Aku ini menyukaimu jadi wajar saja jika aku sensitif dengan hal tersebut.’

“Kalau begitu, apa Akashi-kun sudah mengalami mimpi basah?”

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa seperti ada bola basket yang mengenai kepalanya.

“Apa?! Tetsuna, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas itu. Dan lagi kau itu perempuan, jadi jangan tanya hal itu secara sembarangan.”

“Tetapi aku cuma tanya sudah atau belum? Akashi-kun cukup menjawabnya dengan singkat.”

Akashi lalu menghela napas. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan ketus. “Tentu saja sudah, memangnya kau pikir aku sudah umur berapa?”

“Kalau begitu isi mimpinya apa?” Kuroko bertanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi sama sekali.

Akashi langsung mundur ke belakang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sudah bisa terlihat jika Ia merasa sangat keberatan untuk membahas hal tersebut. “Cukup! Kita tidak akan membahas hal tersebut.”

Namun, Kuroko mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Akashi. “Aomine-kun pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia memimpikan Kagami-san. Jadi Akashi-kun bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang disukaimu dari mimpi tersebut.”

“Aomine pernah menceritakannya padamu?!” Akashi sekarang memandang Kuroko dengan terkejut. Dirinya berpikir jika kedekatan antara Aomine dan Kuroko tidak akan sampai seperti itu. Akashi kemudian maju ke depan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kuroko. Ia merasa jika Kuroko butuh sedikit pembelajaran. Dirinya lalu berbicara sambil sedikit berbisik. “Tetsuna, sistem mimpi basah bukan seperti itu. Dan jika kau penasaran, jangan bertanya hal mengenai seksualitas kepada Aomine. Akan lebih baik jika kau bertanya dengan seorang dokter.”

“Berarti aku tidak boleh bertanya dengan Akashi-kun?”

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Dirinya tidak boleh salah mengambil kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan. “Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kujawab. Jadi, kalau aku tidak suka maka aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku hanya akan menyarankan orang lain yang bisa memberikan jawaban dengan baik.”

Pandangan Akashi terpaku pada Kuroko, lalu Ia berbicara lagi. “Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika kau bertanya dengan sembarang laki-laki. Nanti mereka bisa berpikir macam-macam tentang dirimu. Jadi, tanyakan lebih dulu kepadaku.”

Kuroko lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa senang setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi barusan. Mungkin karena terus diberikan perhatian seperti itu akibatnya, Kuroko bisa suka dengan Akashi.

“Um, baiklah.” Kuroko menjawab sambil sedikit tersenyum.

“Oke, ini sudah saatnya kita untuk pulang. Ayo kita pergi Tetsuna!”

Akashi dan Kuroko kemudian menghabiskan sisa minuman mereka. Mereka membayar makanan yang dibeli lalu keluar dari café tersebut.

**oOo**

Saat ini Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berada di dalam kereta untuk perjalanan pulang. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di dekat jendela kereta.

“Oh ya, minggu depan aku tidak bisa menonton pertandingan kalian jadi aku mau memberi semangat sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian pasti akan menang. Bagaimanapun juga kalian itu kuat.”

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan heran. “Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun tidak bisa menonton?”

Akashi lalu menjawab dengan santai. “Pada hari itu aku akan bertunangan dan ternyata aku harus siap selama satu hari penuh.”

_**JDEEEEEEEER!!!** _

Kuroko kaget. Ia benar-benar sangat kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dengan santainya dari bibir Akashi.

Di dalam kepala Kuroko, berbunyi sirine yang menandakan ada keadaan darurat terjadi. Petir yang baru saja menyambar berhasil membuat _penghuni_ otak Tetsuna mengalami _black out_. Sirine langsung dibunyikan agar _para penghuni_ bisa menghadapi situasi dengan tenang. Tetapi tetap saja, sesuatu yang terjadi tiba-tiba selalu saja terasa mengejutkan.

“Tu… tunangan?”

“Benar, mungkin kedengarannya aneh tetapi itu memang terjadi.”

“Tetapi, Akashi-kun masih tujuh belas tahun! Dan ini sudah bukan jaman dulu lagi. Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak menolaknya?”

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar khawatir. Entah khawatir terhadap Akashi atau lebih terhadap hatinya yang masih belum sembuh benar.

“Itu hanya pertunangan untuk memperlancar rencana bisnis. Bukan berarti suatu saat kami pasti akan menikah. Aku tidak akan menikah secepat itu dan aku hanya akan menikahi gadis yang aku cintai dengan sungguh-sungguh.” Sekali lagi Akashi menjawab dengan santai. Ia juga tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko untuk menenangkan Kuroko yang sepertinya terlihat sangat cemas.

Walaupun Akashi menyuruh dirinya untuk tenang, Kuroko masih belum puas. “Tapi bagaimana jika mereka menganggapnya serius, Akashi-kun? Jika Akashi-kun membatalkannya, mereka pasti bisa sakit hati ataupun tidak setuju.”

“Tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan dengan Ayahku kalau mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Lagipula, yang dijodohkan denganku lebih muda empat tahun dari kita. Ia tidak mungkin mau langsung menikah apalagi dengan orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya.”

‘Tapi, bagaimana jika setelah bertemu, dia jadi jatuh cinta kepadamu? Akashi-kun itu populer!’

“Oh ya, kau orang pertama yang Aku beritahu. Jadi jika ada yang bertanya, bilang saja aku sedang ada urusan keluarga.”

‘Justru, kenapa harus aku yang diberitahu, Akashi-kun?!’

Laju kereta perlahan menjadi lambat sebagai tanda bahwa kereta tersebut akan berhenti di salah satu stasiun.

“Tetsuna, aku turun disini. Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamamu.”

Kuroko yang awalnya sudah terdiam langsung sadar lagi dari lamunannya. “Eh, kenapa?”

“Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganku dan keluarganya jadi aku turun disini. Sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan!”

Kuroko yang biasanya selalu mengucapkan salam sebelum mereka berpisah seperti sedang lupa dengan hal tersebut. Dari kecil dirinya sudah diajarkan salam tersebut tetapi, entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kuroko tidak rela Akashi turun di stasiun ini sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan calon tunangannya. Ia tidak mau berpisah. Ia ingin menarik lengan Akashi untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, kakinya hanya terpaku pada dasar gerbong kereta. Matanya hanya mengikuti pergerakan Akashi yang menjauh untuk keluar dari stasiun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroko benar-benar merasa iri dengan orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Orang yang bisa mendapatkan status _calon tunangan_ padahal belum pernah bertemu sama sekali dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Pada hari itu Kuroko berhasil kelewatan tiga stasiun dari stasiun dimana seharusnya ia turun. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya perlu waktu untuk menangisi diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> */Oh ya, Aku tidak tahu apakah Kejuaran Winter Cup untuk pertandingan basket perempuan itu ada atau tidak. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau ternyata salah./  
> **/Adik Kasamatsu buatan saya: Kasamatsu Misaki (seumuran dengan Kise dan alumni SMP Teiko)/  
> \- Di fanfic ini, SMA Kaijo mempunyai asrama putra dan putri
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, ngasih Kudo, dan ngasih komentar di chapter pertama dan di fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Ditolak'.


	3. Take Me Away, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi memberikan bantuan terselubung kedua bagi Kuroko untuk kembali pada jalan pertemanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “aaaaaa” Pembicaraan karakter  
> ‘aaaaaa’ Suara dalam hati
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

“Tetsuna selamat.” Akashi lalu memajukan tangannya dengan bahasa tubuh ingin berjabat tangan. “Kau sudah menjadi Wakil Ketua Klub Basket Putri. Aku mohon kerja sama darimu sebagai Ketua Klub Basket Putra.”

Kuroko lalu berjabat tangan dengan Akashi. “Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Aku juga mohon kerja sama darimu.”

“Sama-sama.”

Saat ini merupakan saat dimana masa pergantian perangkat klub berlangsung. Murid kelas tiga sudah diharuskan untuk pensiun dari kegiatan klubnya dan memusatkan konsentrasi pada ujian masuk universitas. Murid kelas dua maju untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan klub dengan harapan, perkembangan yang dihasilkan bisa lebih baik lagi.

Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang sedang berada di perjalanan menuju ke ruang kerja pelatih dari kelas mereka. Kemarin mereka baru saja melakukan serah terima jabatan klub dan sekarang mereka diharapkan untuk berkumpul bersama pelatih sebelum memulai hari pertama kepemimpinan mereka.

“Aku juga mau memberi selamat kepada Akashi-kun karena sudah terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS yang baru. Walaupun belum diresmikan tetapi tidak ada salahnya memberi selamat. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya kau sama-sama menjadi Ketua Klub dan Ketua OSIS setelah waktu kita SMP. Apa Akashi-kun tidak stres?”

“Tidak. Apakah aku pernah mengeluh kepadamu waktu kita SMP?” Akashi bertanya kepada Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Kuroko karena ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan Kuroko katakan.

“Tidak pernah.”

Setelah selang beberapa lama, Kuroko kembali berbicara. “Tetapi…” Oke, sekarang Akashi menjadi sedikit peduli. “Aku rasa kau pasti akan merasa berat karena bagaimanapun juga Akashi-kun masih SMP saat itu dan aku juga yakin bahwa ada hal lain yang kau lakukan selain kegiatan sekolah.”

“Aku bisa melewatinya jadi tidak ada masalah. Dan lagi, sekarang aku sudah lebih dewasa jadi aku pasti lebih siap melaksanakan tanggung jawabku.”

Akashi kemudian berkata dengan percaya diri tetapi tegas, seakan-akan dirinya tidak hanya mau memberitahu Kuroko tetapi juga dirinya sendiri. “Untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang berpengalaman baik di lapangan maupun di balik meja kerja, seorang Akashi harus selalu unggul dalam segala bidang. Tanggung jawab yang aku ambil bukan suatu beban tetapi kesempatan untuk membuat diriku maju.”

Kuroko lalu memandangi Akashi selama beberapa saat. “Kurasa aku bisa memahami apa yang Akashi-kun yang pikirkan. Oleh karena itu, aku berharap Akashi-kun bisa berbagi cerita jika ada yang menghambat. Aku juga ingin membantumu dan yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya menjadi temanmu.”

“Aku tidak masalah berbagi cerita denganmu tetapi belum tentu jika itu adalah cerita mengenai hambatan. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan caraku sendiri. Entah itu akan melibatkan orang lain atau hanya diriku saja.”

“Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu.” Kuroko lalu berkata dengan santai.

Akashi menengok ke arah Tetsuna dan bertanya. “Kalau begitu, apa hari Minggu ini kau ada waktu kosong?”

“Ada, memang ada apa?”

“Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membantuku dalam memilih hadiah untuk perempuan.”

Untuk sesaat Kuroko merasa senang tetapi dirinya baru saja mengingat satu hal. Satu hal yang membuatnya sedih.

“Untuk hal seperti itu sebaiknya Akashi-kun mengajak tunanganmu saja. Tidak baik jika dirimu terlihat lebih sering bergaul denganku daripada dirinya.”

Akashi merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan pernyataan Kuroko. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan bergaul bersama teman. Dan aku sudah pernah menjelaskan bahwa pertunanganku hanya untuk keperluan bisnis. Kami sudah berjanji bahwa kami tidak akan menyampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Oh ya, hadiah yang aku maksud itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun tunanganku jadi aku memang tidak mungkin mengajak dirinya, bukan?”

_**PANG!** _

Kuroko tidak tahu apakah ini adalah saat yang buruk atau tidak untuk merasa cemburu. Akashi mengajak perempuan yang menyukainya untuk membeli hadiah bagi tunangannya. Kuroko terkadang ingin sekali memukul Akashi. Dirinya ingn agar beberapa persen informasi pelajaran sekolah bisa keluar dari otak Akashi. Setelah itu, ruang yang kosong akan diisi dengan informasi mengenai cinta dan perempuan. Dengan begitu Akashi bisa lebih sedikit peka.

‘Satu bulan yang lalu ia berkata bahwa dirinya ingin bertunangan. Sekarang ia mengajak diriku untuk membeli hadiah bagi tunangannya. Satu bulan lagi mungkin ia akan mengajakku untuk memilih cincin pernikahan!’

Kuroko sengaja hanya berdialog dalam hati untuk meluapkan kekesalan sehingga bisa tetap terlihat tenang dari luar.

“Jadi, kau bisa atau tidak?” Akashi bertanya sekali lagi. Dirinya memutuskan bahwa pembicaran tentang tunangannya sudah berakhir.

“Um, aku…”

Proses berpikir kembali terjadi di dalam kepala Kuroko. Dirinya ingin menolak tetapi ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Akashi dalam menyelesaikan hambatannya. Selain itu, jika dirinya menolak, Akashi mungkin akan mengajak perempuan lain yang entah siapa untuk membantunya.

‘Tidak! Lebih baik memang aku saja. Anggap saja ini salah satu kenangan bersama yang bisa aku buat sebelum Akashi-kun benar-benar pacaran dengan orang lain.’ Kuroko tersenyum miris dalam hatinya.

“Aku bisa Akashi-kun. Nanti kirimkan saja waktu dan tempat janjian lewat email.”

Akashi kemudian tersenyum. “Baiklah, aku tahu kalau dirimu memang selalu aku bisa andalkan Tetsuna.”

Kuroko yang melihat senyuman Akashi juga ikut tersenyum. Dirinya memang selalu merasa senang saat Akashi juga merasa senang. Jika Kuroko merasa bahwa Akashi sedang merasakan perasaan negatif maka ia akan merasa resah. Sungguh suatu cinta yang mengharukan, tetapi jadi terlihat miris jika tidak terbalas.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kantor pelatih. Pembicaraan antar teman dihentikan. Sekarang peran mereka adalah seperti partner kerja yang bekerja di klub basket. Yang dibutuhkan adalah hal mengenai basket, kerja sama, dan kepemimpinan, bukan lagi masalah cinta atau perempuan.

**oOo**

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan berdampingan di dalam suatu ruangan dengan kelap-kelip cahaya yang terpantul. Kelap-kelip cahaya tersebut berasal dari banyak perhiasan yang terpajang di sekeliling mereka. Perak, emas, platina, intan, dan bahkan terdapat batu berwarna-warni yang entah apa namanya, juga bahan imitasi tetapi dengan kualitas tingkat atas. Kuroko merasa sedikit aneh karena ini pertama kalinya Ia masuk ke toko seperti ini. Toko ini sudah pasti tidak sama dengan toko yang lain. Tampilan interior terlihat elegan tetapi _simple_ , dibuat seperti itu untuk membuat pelanggan merasa nyaman.

Barang-barang yang dipajang mempunyai kelas nomor satu. Memang sengaja ditawarkan kepada mereka yang bersedia membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan kualitas terbaik. Dan pada kegiatan mereka hari ini, Kuroko belajar satu hal dari tata krama keluarga terpandang. _Hadiah bisa menjadi cerminan dari kasta keluargamu. Itu bukan hanya suatu barang dengan maksud tulus untuk merayakan moment yang dimaksud._

“Akashi-kun ingin memberikan perhiasan seperti apa?” Setelah selesai melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, Tetsuna bertanya kepada Akashi. Akan lebih baik jika urusan mereka disini segera selesai.

“Untuk jenisnya, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Perhiasan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?”

Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang sedang duduk di bagian _longue_. Mereka berdua perlu memutuskan dulu apa yang harus dicari sebelum berinteraksi langsung dengan bagian pelayanan toko.

“Akashi-kun, pertanyaanmu tidak tepat. Kau membeli hadiah untuk orang lain bukan diriku. Kau bisa mengira-ngira apa yang sedang diinginkan tunanganmu atau perhiasan mana yang sepertinya cocok untuk menambah nilai penampilannya, dan perhatikan seleranya juga. Atau Akashi-kun juga bisa melihat tren terbaru, perempuan biasanya memang suka mengikuti perkembangan jaman.”

Akashi lalu memandang Kuroko tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi, seakan dirinya tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kuroko. “Aku tidak tahu tentang hal-hal itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang disukainya. Jadi, aku menjadikanmu sebagai patokanku.”

“Akashi-kun, tunanganmu bisa sedih jika kau menyiapkan hadiah untuknya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Jadi, tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.” Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi merasa sedikit kasihan dengan tunangan Akashi. Perkataan tersebut sudah pasti akan sedikit melukai hatinya jika hal itu ditunjukan kepadanya.

Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit senyuman. “Kenapa kau jadi terbawa perasaan seperti itu Tetsuna? Tenang saja, ia tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang pembiacaraan kita hari ini.”

“Entahlah, aku hanya merasa jika itu sedikit kasar karena dia adalah tunanganmu. Aku pasti akan merasa sedikit kecewa jika Akashi-kun memilih hadiah untuk diriku dengan pandangan yang sama.”

“Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kepada dirimu. Dirimu itu lebih dekat denganku daripada dirinya.”

Setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Kuroko lalu mulai terbenam dalam pikirannya.

‘Bolehkah diriku berharap dengan kata-katamu? Tetapi, aku tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak jika pada akhirnya akan membuatku kecewa.’

“Oke, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya aku berikan?”

Akashi lalu memecahkan lamunan Kuroko. “Um… tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau anting-anting saja? Ia bisa memakainya setiap hari tanpa harus merasa ada yang terhalang. Tidak seperti kalung dan gelang yang biasanya akan dilepas setelah berkegiatan diluar selesai, kecuali jika itu adalah perhiasan yang sederhana.”

Akashi tiba-tiba menyibak rambut yang ada di sebelah kiri Kuroko lalu menaruh rambut tersebut di belakang telinganya. Telinga kiri Kuroko yang awalnya tertutupi rambut jadi terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

“Apa maksudmu anting yang seperti ini?”

“Eh?”

Kuroko langsung memegang telinga kirinya. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukan agar mata tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Akashi. Kuroko merasa kaget dengan tangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat wajahnya. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah sering saling berinteraksi tetapi Kuroko belum terbiasa jika Akashi langsung menyentuhnya.

“A… bukan Akashi-kun. Anting ini terlalu sederhana. Ini anting yang dipasangkan oleh ibuku saat masih SD.”

“Hm… tapi anting ini memang terlihat cocok untukmu.”

“Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih.”

Kuroko merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Di sekeliling mereka bisa terlihat ada aura-aura _pink_ imajiner dari bagian pelayanan toko. Di dalam mata mereka, Akashi dan Kuroko terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan. Supaya saat memilih perhiasan terasa lebih romantis maka pemanasannya perlu dilakukan terlebih dahulu di _lounge_. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu maksud dari perancang interior toko perhiasan tersebut.

“Akashi-kun bagaimana jika kita langsung ke bagian anting-anting saja. Disana kita bisa bertanya kira-kira anting seperti apa yang cocok untuk gadis yang lebih muda tetapi tidak terlihat sangat mencolok.”

Akashi kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “Baiklah, ayo kita kesana.”

Bagian pelayanan toko langsung mendekati Akashi setelah Akashi memberikan sinyal panggilan. Disana terjadi percakapan singkat. Kemudian Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan ke sudut kanan toko yang terletak di paling ujung. Di sana terdapat anting-anting dengan berbagai bentuk, ukuran, dan bahan. Dari yang bentuknya wajar menurut Kuroko sampai yang tidak wajar. Kuroko bingung, apakah ada orang yang mau memakai anting yang panjang dan berat seperti itu.

“Aku mencari yang cocok untuk usia 13 tahun. Jadi, modelnya tidak perlu yang terlalu mencolok dan jangan yang besar. Ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun.” Akashi berbicara dengan lancar kepada pelayan toko.

Pelayan toko kemudian memberikan beberapa pasang anting. Pelayan tersebut juga menjelaskan keunikan serta hal spesial dari anting-anting tersebut. Ada model terbaru, model yang biasa diminati oleh gadis muda, model yang sesuai dengan tren sekarang, dan model yang cukup sederhana juga ada. Kuroko akui bahwa toko ini cukup _fair_. Mereka tidak hanya menawarkan barang-barang yang sekiranya sudah sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan tetapi dengan harga yang paling mahal.

Akashi lalu melihat ke Kuroko. Dari pandangan Akashi, Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi memberinya sinyal untuk berpendapat dan memilih.

‘Hm, kurasa ini tidak cocok untuk dipakai ke sekolah. Tetapi, apa benar yang dimaksud itu anting yang sesuai untuk kegiatan sehari-hari.’

“Akashi-kun, apa anting yang kau maksud itu untuk yang bisa dipakai pada kegiatan sehari-hari?”

Akashi kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak. “Ya.”

‘Oke, kalau begitu yang ini dan ini dieliminasi. Kemudian… hm, rambutnya panjang tidak ya?’

“Dia memiliki rambut seperti apa? Mungkin kira-kira panjangnya itu seberapa?”

“Kira-kira sampai ke punggung tetapi tidak sampai melewati bagian dada.”

Kuroko kemudian menyentuh bagian punggungnya untuk menunjukan batas rambut. “Apa kira-kira panjangnya sama dengan rambutku.”

“Ah ya, kira-kira seperti itu.”

‘Kalau begitu yang dua ini sebaiknya tidak.’ Kuroko menggeser sedikit dua pasang anting ke atas.

Sekarang pilihannya tinggal tiga pasang. Dan salah satu diantaranya terdapat anting yang memiliki batu kecil berwarna biru laut. Sebenarnya dari awal, mata Kuroko sudah tertangkap dengan anting tersebut tetapi Kuroko tidak mau terlalu cepat memutuskan.

Di sebelah anting dengan batu biru tersebut terdapat juga anting dengan batu berwarna merah darah. ‘Mungkin, jika Akashi-kun yang memberikan, akan lebih cocok yang merah ini. Um… tetapi yang biru ini terlihat lebih manis.’

Karena masih belum bisa memutuskan, Kuroko menyerahkan keputusan akhirnya kepada Akashi. “Akashi-kun, aku punya dua pilihan untukmu.” Kuroko lalu menggeser kedua pasang anting tersebut ke hadapan Akashi.

Akashi memandang anting-anting tersebut selama beberapa lama. Pandangannya kemudian kembali pada Kuroko. “Kalau begitu lepaskan anting-anting yang kau pakai sekarang.”

“Hah?”

“Aku ingin kau mencoba kedua-duanya.”

“Oh, jadi maksudnya itu.”

Kuroko kemudian melepas kedua anting di telinganya. Kemudian dia mengambil anting dengan batu merah untuk dipasang terlebih dahulu. Kuroko sedikit kesulitan dalam melakukannya. Ia sebenarnya sangat jarang pasang lepas anting. Jadi, dirinya sama sekali tidak terbiasa. Tetapi, ia tetap mencoba dengan tenang karena tidak mau terlihat seperti perempuan yang tidak bisa memasang anting sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit, anting-anting tersebut akhirnya terpasang. Kuroko kemudian menunjukannya kepada Akashi.

Akashi kemudian terdiam selama beberapa menit. “Sekarang coba yang ini.” Akashi menyerahkan anting dengan batu berwarna biru.

‘Tidak ada komentar sama sekali!’ Kuroko sedikit protes di dalam hatinya.

Kuroko mengulangi proses yang sama dengan tadi. Bedanya, hanya waktu pemasangannya lebih cepat karena anting yang ini lebih mudah untuk dipakai.

Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko selama beberapa lama. Kuroko tidak tahu apa saja yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi. Baguskah? Anehkah? Atau biasa saja.

“Oke, sudah selesai. Kau bisa memasang kedua antingmu lagi.”

‘HAH!!!’

Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara kaget dari para pelayan toko. Mereka kaget karena si pria sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan komentar. Biasanya, para pria akan memuji pasangannya ketika mencoba anting. Setidaknya ada satu kata yang keluar. Para pelayan toko jadi bingung kira-kira kemana perginya pemanasan romantis yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi situasinya juga tidak mirip dengan pasangan muda yang sedang pacaran. Mereka membeli hadiah untuk perempuan lain dan tidak ada percakapan manja, canggung, atau sedikit menggoda.

“Aku mau yang merah.”

Akashi memberi instruksi kepada pelayan untuk membungkus sepasang anting tersebut. Kemudian ia meminta Kuroko untuk menunggu di _lounge_. Akashi lalu berbicara sebentar dengan pelayan toko. Setelah itu, ia bergerak ke arah kasir.

Selama menunggu, Kuroko merenungi kembali pencarian mereka tadi. Kuroko berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak cukup menarik untuk memakai anting tersebut. Buktinya saja Akashi sampai tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun.

‘Akashi-kun mungkin bingung kenapa tidak ada yang cocok makanya dia diam saja.’

**oOo**

Akashi kembali kepada Kuroko dengan tas kecil di tangannya. Melihat Akashi yang sudah mendekat, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berdiri sehingga mereka bisa langsung keluar.

“Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke sana.” Akashi berbicara sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kiri toko. Pandangan Kuroko jadi mengikuti tangan Akashi.

“Memangnya untuk apa Akashi-kun?” Kuroko bertanya dengan heran. Akashi memberitahu dirinya bahwa Ia hanya ingin membeli hadiah untuk tunangannya.

“Aku ingin membeli cincin untuk calon kekasihku.” Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

“Hah!”

_**JEEEEENG!** _

Suara tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan bersamaan terdengar memilukan. Suara piano sumbang itu terdengar berkali-kali. Entah sang pianis sebenarnya tidak bisa bermain piano atau memang pikirannya sedang kalut sehingga tidak bisa memainkan piano tersebut.

Kuroko tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya melebar, suaranya sedikit mengeras, dan otot-otot wajah tertarik ke luar. Kuroko bahkan lupa jika mereka sedang berada di tempat umum walaupun sebenarnya bersifat _VIP_.

“Aku akan mengajaknya untuk menjadi kekasihku satu bulan lagi. Memang waktunya masih lama tetapi tidak ada salahnya membeli sekarang. Aku juga bisa sekaligus mengajakmu untuk membantu memilih.”

‘Satu bulan!!! Memangnya kapan Akashi-kun pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan? Tapi… bukan berarti aku tahu semua kegiatan Akashi-kun.’

**/Ingat! Yang barusan berbicara itu bukan Midorima-kun./**

“Siapa orangnya?”

“Aku akan mengenalkannya saat dia sudah menerimaku. Anggap saja ini sebagai perwujudan tekadku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bisa mundur lagi. Kau dan yang lain akan menjadi kumpulan orang pertama yang kuberitahu.”

Akashi kembali tersenyum. “Jadi, ayo kita ke sana.” Dan dengan tanpa perasaan dia mengajak Kuroko untuk tetap menemaninya.

“Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa.”

Wajah Kuroko tertunduk dan suaranya terdengar lebih pelan. Akashi jadi ikut melihat ke bawah. Ia ingin tahu apa yang diperhatikan Kuroko dari ubin lantai yang ada dibawah kakinya.

“Cincin harus pas di tangan jadi sebaiknya Akashi-kun mengajak dia setelah kalian berpacaran.” Suara Kuroko sekarang terdengar lirih.

“He… kalau begitu, bagaimana jika cincinnya dijadikan seperti kalung? Seperti milik Kagami.”

“Itu tanda persaudaraan Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun mau jadi korban _Brotherzone_?” Suara Kuroko terdengar seperti berbisik.

Akashi sekarang sedang berpikir apakah Tetsuna baru saja mengajaknya bercanda atau tidak.

“Ya sudah, kalung sungguhan saja.”

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi juga terdiam. Bagian pelayanan toko juga terdiam. Entah karena toko tersebut sedang tidak memiliki pengunjung lain atau memang perhiasan yang dijualnya tidak laris. Tetapi jika memang tidak laris, tidak mungkin Akashi dan Kuroko bisa ada disini.

“Maaf Akashi-kun, sebenarnya tadi aku mendapat pesan untuk segera pulang. Jadi aku tidak bisa lanjut menemani Akashi-kun.” Kuroko sekarang berbicara cukup keras. Walaupun yang dikatakannya itu cuma kebohongan.

“Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menemaniku. Baiklah, hari ini aku juga langsung pulang saja.”

‘Bagaimana sih? Masa jawabannya gonta-ganti terus! Kita jadi tidak bisa menjual lagi, kan?!’ Bagian pelayanan toko yang sedang menonton drama jadi berkomentar dalam hati.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Akashi-kun.” Suara Kuroko kembali jadi lemah dan kepalanya juga masih tertunduk.

Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari toko tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Kuroko memang pendiam tetapi sekarang dirinya memang sedang tidak ingin bicara apa-apa. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti pikiran Kuroko diam. Sejak mereka berdua keluar dari toko ada satu kalimat yang selalu terucap di kepalanya.

‘Tolong jauhkan aku dari Akashi-kun!’

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, kasih Kudo dan komentar. Semoga tulisan ini bisa memberikan asupan kepada pecinta Kuroko no Basuke fanfic.


	4. Aku Mau Berubah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi akhirnya mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari jalan pertemanan yang Kuroko ambil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> “aaaaaa” Pembicaraan karakter  
> ‘aaaaaa’ Suara dalam hati

* * *

Merah dan biru saling berhadap-hadapan. Dua warna dengan panjang gelombang berbeda yang kontras. Si Biru menatap dengan polos dan Si Merah menatap dengan intimidasi. Suasana terasa aneh karena seperti ada dua aura yang terpancar dan aura tersebut tidak bisa disatukan.

“Tetsuna, kenapa kau menghindar dariku?”

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan dinding. Jarak diantara mereka hanya terpaut kira-kira setengah meter. Akashi memang tidak ingin jarak diantara mereka jauh. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa membuat Kuroko menjadi tersudut ke dinding dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Akashi tahu jika hal itu bisa membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi tegang, tetapi itu tidak apa-apa. Justru suasana seperti ini yang dirinya inginkan.

“Maaf, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Akashi-kun katakan.” Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang tanpa perubahan ekspresi dan tinggi nada.

Mata Akashi sedikit bereaksi setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

‘Jadi, walaupun sudah kupojokan seperti ini kau tetap mau berdalih Tetsuna?’

“Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa selama sebulan ini kita seperti bermain kejar-kejaran? Aku adalah pemburu dan kau adalah kelinci. Kelinci kecil yang selalu bisa menemukan celah untuk kabur. Tetapi, sekarang kelinci itu tidak bisa kabur lagi karena sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap.”

Mata merah menatap mata biru dengan tajam. Cadangan rasa sabar Akashi sudah habis. Ia tidak mau jika dirinya kembali diabaikan.

“Akashi-kun, tolong jangan samakan diriku dengan kelinci. Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan hewan buruan. Jika Akashi-kun sedang mau baca buku cerita, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan.”

Yak, cadangan kesabaran Akashi sudah mencapai angka nol. Sekarang yang bisa ia rasakan hanya kemarahan. Akashi tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan Kuroko dengan kuat. Dirinya mulai berjalan dengan cepat sambil menarik Kuroko di belakangnya. Akashi bisa merasakan bahwa Kuroko menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ikut bergerak mengikuti Akashi. Tetapi Akashi benar-benar tidak peduli sampai dirinya juga menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Kuroko dari cengkramannya.

**oOo**

Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Kegiatan belajar sudah selesai dan seharusnya mereka berdua sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. SMA Teiko saat ini sedang mengadakan ujian bersama sehingga kegiatan klub dilarang untuk beroperasi agar murid-murid bisa fokus pada kegiatan akademik. Kesempatan ini kemudian dimanfaatkan Akashi untuk menyendiri bersama Kuroko. Dirinya yakin bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai masalah sekarang.

“Akashi-kun, lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pulang sekarang.”

Akashi membalik tubuhnya dan mulai berhadapan lagi dengan Kuroko. “Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau memberitahuku semuanya. Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Sikapmu seperti teman sekelas yang baru saja berkenalan denganku. Apa-apaan itu?! Kalau kau mempunyai masalah denganku, kau harus mengatakannya.”

Setelah dimarahi oleh Akashi ternyata Kuroko tetap tidak bergeming. Kuroko tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Dirinya cuma mau agar tangannya lepas dan ia pergi dari sana.

“Aku bersikap biasa saja Akashi-kun. Aku yakin bahwa selama sebulan ini diriku tidak pernah marah dengan Akashi-kun.”

“Tidak, itu tidak biasa. Tetsuna yang sudah berteman denganku sejak SMP tidak bersikap seperti itu. Kau berubah dan aku tahu jika kau cuma berubah di depanku.”

Akhirnya wajah Kuroko mulai menunjukan sedikit kekesalan. “Akashi-kun, aku hanya bersikap seperti teman-teman sekelasmu yang lain. Aku menyapamu saat kita bertemu di kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku tetap berdiskusi denganmu mengenai pelajaran. Aku makan di kelas seperti biasanya. Aku juga berlatih basket seperti biasanya. Setiap kau bertanya tentang kemajuan kami, aku selalu memberikan jawaban yang lengkap kepadamu. Aku tidak bersikap aneh. Akashi-kun yang sudah berlebihan.”

Akashi langsung membalas perkataan Kuroko dengan keras. “Kau tidak mau berdua saja denganku! Selama sebulan ini kau cuma mau berinteraksi denganku jika ada orang lain. Kau tidak mau membicarakan hal lain selain sekolah dan basket. Kagami yang seorang idiot basket saja lebih baik darimu.”

“Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun bisa mencari Kagami-san!” Kuroko mengeraskan suaranya. Akashi bisa melihat kalau emosi Kuroko sudah berhasil terpancing. Tangan Kuroko mengepal. Kedua alis tertarik ke bawah untuk saling mendekat dan mata biru menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

“Aku memang sedang ingin jauh dari Akashi-kun. Aku ingin kau memberikanku ruang untuk bergerak lebih bebas. Jika Akashi-kun selalu berada di dekatku, perhatianku akan selalu teralihkan kepadamu. Dan aku mau mengubah hal itu! Aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-kun terus-menerus. Aku bahkan berharap diriku bisa tertarik dengan orang lain.”

Akashi kemudian terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

Kuroko kemudian berkata-kata dengan nada sedikit mengejek. “Ah, aku lupa bahwa Akashi-kun itu sebenarnya tidak peka. Baiklah, akan aku perjelas lagi kata-kataku.”

Kuroko lalu mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Seakan-akan bersiap untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang penting.

“Aku ingin melupakan perasaan sukaku terhadap Akashi-kun. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kita tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Apalagi, sekarang aku tahu bahwa Akashi-kun sudah bertunangan. Selain itu, kau juga mengatakan bahwa dirimu sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai. Saat aku mendengar hal itu, jujur hatiku merasa sakit Akashi-kun. Maaf… tetapi…”

Kuroko diam sejenak. Akashi bisa melihat perasaan sedih di wajah Kuroko. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Matanya bergerak ke samping dan ke bawah seperti sedang panik. Entahlah, Kuroko terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu untuk keluar.

“Tetapi aku tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagimu. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih untuk bersikap egois. Kita tetap berteman tetapi tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa. Jika aku sudah mengatur perasaanku lagi, kita bisa jadi teman baik lagi. Jadi, tolong untuk saat ini, berikan aku waktu.”

Kuroko lalu meletakan tangannya yang bebas di depan paha lalu menundukan kepala dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

“Aku minta maaf Akashi-kun dan aku ingin agar Akashi-kun mengabulkan permintaanku.”

Dengan mata yang masih melihat Kuroko yang sedang membungkuk, Akashi terbenam dalam pikirannya. Akashi benar-benar merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dirinya ingin marah dan menuntut Kuroko.

“Kau tidak perlu minta maaf dan aku tidak menerima permintaan setengah hatimu. Lebih baik mulai hari ini kita tidak usah berteman lagi.”

Akashi akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Dirinya kemudian bergerak maju menuju pintu untuk masuk ke gedung. Sebelum Akashi membuka pintu, Ia berhenti dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Kuroko.

“Hari Senin, perkenalkan lagi dirimu kepadaku! Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa dirimu.”

Akashi membuka pintu lalu menutupnya lagi tanpa berpaling ke belakang. Dirinya tidak mau melihat apakah Kuroko sedang menangis atau tidak.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko-cchiiiii! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?! Kenapa jadi seperti itu?”

Kise Ryona yang baru saja datang ke kelas Kuroko untuk main saat istirahat langsung ribut begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kise bahkan belum sampai di depan Kuroko.

Kise merupakan salah satu teman satu tim dari Kuroko. Remaja perempuan yang juga bekerja sebagai model. Rambut panjang kuningnya yang dikuncir di bagian samping kiri belakang bergerak naik turun mengikuti Kise yang setengah berlari. Suara yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kise benar-benar menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di kelas.

Kise segera bergerak ke arah bangku Kuroko. Di belakangnya, Kagami Taiga juga ikut masuk ke kelas. Remaja perempuan bertubuh tinggi tersebut dengan rambut merah darah bergradasi hitam yang diikat dengan gaya _pony tail_ , merasa kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rambut Kuroko.

Kagami dan Kise baru saja kembali dari kantin untuk makan siang. Tempat duduk yang kebetulan kosong di depan Kuroko langsung diduduki oleh Kise. Dirinya memang tahu siapa pemilik tempat duduk tersebut dan merasa jika pemiliknya tidak akan merasa keberatan. Kagami memilih untuk berdiri di samping meja Kuroko. Ia sepertinya merasa tidak sabar jika harus duduk.

“Kuroko-cchi, kenapa tiba-tiba potong rambut dengan model laki-laki _–ssu_? Aku tahu kalau memang ada beberapa model potongan rambut _tomboy_ yang sedang populer, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Ini sudah pasti model untuk laki-laki _–ssu_.”

Kise sekarang benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang sedang mengomentari adik perempuannya. Bukannya mau bersikap cerewet tetapi ia tidak mau jika adik perempuannya dikira sebagai laki-laki.

“Aku hanya sedang ingin memiliki rambut pendek Kise-san. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak perlu merasa kesulitan saat sedang bermain basket.”

“Aku tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan ini sendiri Kuroko. Aku yakin pasti ada orang yang mempengaruhimu. Siapa orangnya? Jangan bilang kalau itu si Ahomine.” Kagami ternyata juga sama tidak sabarnya dengan Kise.

“Tidak, Aomine-kun tidak pernah menyarankan hal itu. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku dengan model seperti ini. Ini adalah model rambut Ayahku.”

Kise merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika ternyata ada remaja perempuan seumuran dengannya yang ingin memiliki model potongan rambut seperti Ayahnya. Maksudnya, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi tetapi kalau modelnya itu yang sedikit feminim.

“Midorima-cchi? Mungkin dia bilang kalau _lucky item_ untuk Aquarius adalah model rambut laki-laki _–ssu._ Dan Kuroko-cchi menurutinya.”

“Bukan Kise-san. Aku rasa _lucky item_ seperti itu tidak akan ada dan aku bukan penggemar Oha-Asa.”

“Murasakibara? Ia mungkin hanya sedang asal bicara.”

“Bukan Kagami-san. Murasakibara-kun tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan.”

“Kalau begitu si Haizaki, Ia pasti cuma mau iseng.”

“Bukan lagi Kagami-san. Haizaki-kun tidak pernah mencoba untuk berbuat iseng denganku.”

“Jelas _–ssu_. Dia bisa diancam Akashi-cchi kalau sampai seperti itu.”

“Oke, berarti pilihannya tinggal Akashi. Aku tahu kalau suatu saat Ia pasti bisa berpikir aneh.”

“Tidak mungkin _–ssu_. Penggemar Akashi-cchi bisa langsung potong rambut semua kalau seperti itu. Dan aku belum dengar ada yang membicarakan itu _–ssu_.”

Kuroko menghela napas dalam hati. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa kedua teman di depannya ini memang memiliki kondisi dimana otak mereka _kekurangan ide untuk berpikir_. Jadi, dirinya hanya bisa membawa diri dengan sabar. Perdebatan mengenai rambut Kuroko masih saja dilanjutkan oleh Kagami dan Kise. Walaupun Kuroko sudah menegaskan dengan jelas bahwa memang dirinya sendirilah yang memutuskan hal itu.

Saat waktu sudah mendekati waktu selesai istirahat, Akashi berjalan memasuki kelas dan bergerak ke arah Kagami, Kise, dan Kuroko. Kise yang menyadari hal itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi untuk berbicara soal rambut Kuroko.

“Akashi-cchi apa kau tahu kenapa Kuroko-cchi potong rambut dengan model seperti ini?” Kise berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menengok kearah Akashi. Dirinya sedang merasa segan untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan Akashi.

Akashi lalu melihat kearah Kuroko. “Maaf, Aku tidak mengenal orang itu. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin tahu alasannya.”

Mulut Kise langsung terbuka. Hal ini terjadi sebagai reaksi terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dirinya seperti tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kagami yang juga terkejut langsung memberikan protes kepada Akashi. “Dia ini Kuroko! Kuroko Tetsuna! Masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia cuma potong rambut, bukan operasi plastik.”

“Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya. Mau kalian protes sampai kapanpun, hal itu tidak akan berubah. Lagipula, orang ini belum mengenalkan dirinya kepadaku.”

Akashi lalu berjalan melewati Kagami dan Kise. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja Kuroko. Akashi kemudian menoleh kepada Kise dan Kagami. “Ini sudah waktunya kalian kembali ke kelas. Pergilah!”

Kagami yang memiliki temperamen tinggi merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Akashi. Jawaban tersebut sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, justru malah menghadirkan pertanyaan baru. Kise langsung bereaksi untuk menahan Kagami. Dirinya tahu bahwa Akashi sudah tidak mau diganggu lagi. Selain itu, terasa juga ada suasana tidak menyenangkan diantara Akashi dan Kuroko. Kise lalu menengok kepada Kuroko untuk mencari jawaban. Tetapi Kuroko hanya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar seakan-akan dirinya sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan yang baru saja terjadi.

Bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. Melihat sikap Kuroko, Kise memutuskan untuk benar-benar mundur. Dirinya akan bertanya kepada Kuroko nanti, saat Akashi sedang tidak berada di dekat mereka. “Baiklah, kami kembali ke kelas dulu _–ssu_. _Bye-bye_ Kuroko-cchi dan Akashi-cchi! Ayo Kagami-cchi!” Kise bergerak sambil menarik lengan Kagami.

“Tunggu dulu Kise! Akashi dan Kuroko jadi aneh!” Kagami ternyata masih protes walaupun bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

“Nanti saja _–ssu_! Ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kelas.”

Suara Kagami dan Kise akhirnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tetapi bukan berarti suasana kelas jadi hening. Guru masih belum masuk ke kelas Kuroko dan kejadian tadi berhasil menarik perhatian murid-murid lain. Bisa terdengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan mengenai Akashi dan Kuroko.

Seluruh murid di kelas sudah tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah teman baik dari Akashi dan bisa dikatakan juga bahwa Akashi memang paling dekat dengan Kuroko di kelas ini. Mereka sebenarnya juga sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Kuroko tiba-tiba potong rambut saat mereka sadar dengan kehadiran Kuroko saat sedang dilakukan cek kehadiran. Tetapi, sedikit keributan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka tidak mau jika Akashi terus mengeluarkan hawa tidak menyenangkan sepanjang pelajaran, walaupun dari luar dirinya terlihat tenang. Sama seperti Kuroko yang bersikap tidak peduli terhadap pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Guru pelajaran berikutnya akhirnya datang dan suasana belajar kembali lagi.

.

.

.

**Tega Selesai**

**(Akan berlanjut di cerita yang lain)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari fanfic pertamanya.  
> Cerita ini belum berakhir jadi nantikan kelanjutannya di fanfic berikutnya.
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya Aku buat fanfic drama. Walaupun entah dramanya dapet atau ngak.  
> Dan fanfic ini lebih banyak dialognya.
> 
> Jika berkenan bisa dikomentari. Terima kasih.


End file.
